scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret of Shark Island
| nextepisode= }} The Secret of Shark Island is the eighth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise Taking a honeymoon, Sonny and Cher meet up with the gang at a run down beach resort that is not what they expected. Along with bad accommodations, there is a giant monster shark that is running around. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sonny Bono * Cher * Matilda * Matt Hildago Villains: * Milo Meekly * Shark men * Sea scavengers Other characters: * Vultures Locations * Shark Island ** Hideaway Hotel *** Cave Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * Sonny and Cher ended their marriage in 1975. Sonny passed away on January 5, 1998 in a skiing accident. * Pescado diabolico means "diabolical fish" in Spanish. Cultural references * The "Avon lady" referenced by Cher is a door-to-door sales person that sells Avon personal care products. * The "Jolly Green Giant" (well giantess) referenced by Sonny is the mascot of a frozen and canned vegetable brand owned by General Mills. The mascot made its first television appearance in 1958. * Sonny & Cher also refer to Barbra Streisand while in bed, who was a famous musician and actress at the time. * While Sonny, Cher, Shaggy & Scooby are running from the Shark God on barrels, Cher tells Sonny, "Well this is a fine mess you have got us into, Sonny!", alluding to Oliver Hardy's famous catchphrase in the Laurel & Hardy films. Incidentally, they would be referenced again in the following episode with Don Knotts, and finally have their own guest spots in the episode after. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Sonny mentions he left behind the spare tire at home to make room for his waterskis, but there's a spare tire on the side of the car, right next to the popped one. * On the brochure, the Hideaway Hotel is misspelt "Hideway Hotel". * When coming back up for air, Fred says he couldn't hold his breath any longer and Velma agrees, but it comes from Daphne's mouth. * A few seconds before Mr. Meekly says to Sonny and Cher, "Want all of your children in the same room", the bell on his desk disappears. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * Hanna-Barbera Personal Favourites: Scooby-Doo VHS released by Worldvision Home Video in 1988. * Hanna-Barbera Personal Favourites: Scooby-Doo Laserdisc released by Image Entertainment in 1991. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Lost Episodes DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes